Never Change
by Poetry-In-The-Ending
Summary: Sora finally returns home after his long journey, but has his promise survived it?  Sokai oneshot. Fluffyish. Read and review!


**I own nothing...I wish I did though.**

The rush of the waves gently lapped around Sora's feet as he stood on the shore of the play island, staring out at the endless expanse of water and the small blip of land far off into the distance, the main island where everyone lived. He had just left the main island, greeting everyone and giving them an edited explanation of where had he disappeared to, as trying to maintain the "World Order" was nothing short of a pain in the butt. He had quickly left and departed for the play island after that. It had been just over a year since he had last seen his beloved play island, and the last time he did was when it was being torn apart by a giant Darkside Heartless before being transported to Traverse Town. But it looked like his efforts to defeat Xehanort the first time had paid off, it looked exactly as it used to be.

He had left the secret place some while ago, having gone in to see all the drawings him and his friends had made. He had gone to check on the picture of himself and Kairi's heads, which he had changed to show himself offering her a Paopu fruit, the magical fruit said to entwine two peoples destinies if they shared it. It delighted Sora when he saw that it now showed Kairi offering him a Paopu fruit, for all he knew, Tidus could have done it as a prank, but he felt too happy to let that worrying concept form in his mind. As he stood on the beach, he looked to the small islet with the Paopu tree, and wondered if Kairi had ever thought of sharing one with him.

"Hey Sora."

Sora turned to the source of the voice he knew all too well. His smile grew, if possible, and he waved to her as she walked right up beside him and joined him in gazing at the water. Sora however was no longer looking at the water, but rather at Kairi. Throughout his entire journey, he always pictured Kairi as the way she was before he left. However when he had first seen her he was almost in disbelief. She had gotten taller like himself, her hair had turned an even darker shade of auburn red. Her white shirt and miniskirt were long gone, and were replaced by a hooded mini-dress coloured pink and decorated with three zippers on the front, as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress. Sora was still getting used to Kairi's new appearance, as he had not expected his cute friend Kairi to become so amazingly beautiful. Sora could also tell she had matured a lot, but she was still the girl he cared for at heart.

"Sora? Are you glad to be back?"

Sora only just realized that he was gazing at Kairi with a most likely vacant expression, and did his best to clear it from his face. He smiled at her warmly, and sat down on the sand, patting it and inviting her to sit beside him. She smiled back and sat down beside him, curving her legs and sitting on her side as she looked at him. Sora slowly looked her up and down, finding it especially hard not to stare when the sun had somehow managed to land behind Kairi and make her hair shine perfectly.

"Of course I am Kairi, why wouldn't I be?" He still couldn't keep his eyes off her, his hand felt like it had a mind of its own, wanting to crawl towards Kairi and hold her hand. Sora agreed that he would love nothing more to hold Kairi right now. Her hand, her waist, it didn't matter to him, as long as he could hold her.

"Well…it's just that you were going to so many different worlds. I mean you haven't even gotten around to telling me what you did the first time you went to save the worlds. I was just afraid that you found a place better than Destiny Islands."

Sora noted the tiny hint of sadness in Kairi's voice and nodded. True he hadn't told her about the first time he visited another world, or how he first met Donald and Goofy. In fact he only just realized that Kairi knew almost nothing about what he did for the past year. He leaned forward, holding her chin, and smiled inwardly at the small jolt of excitement as he touched her smooth skin, and made her look at him. He could see that she was surprised.

"Yeah Kairi, I guess I have been forgetting to tell you all about my journey, but I promise I'll tell you. And Kairi, I've seen a lot of worlds and seen and done things most people wouldn't even dream of, but there's no place better in all the worlds than Destiny Islands. Besides why would I want to stay in a different world, when my closest friends are all right here?"

Kairi's face slowly turned from sad to neutral to happy. She moved towards him, her body pressed against his as she cuddled him hard. Sora was bewildered by her reaction, and responded the same way he did back at the Castle that Never Was, by wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Sora." Kairi whispered softly.

"What for Kairi?"

"You never changed."

She then leaned upwards and kissed him on the cheek, moving away and cuddling his chest again. Sora smiled brightly as she rested her head against his chest, and smiled back when she felt his hand take hold of hers. Sora looked back out at the ocean, feeling so happy he felt he could've taken on a million Heartless at once and won. Slowly he rested his head against Kairi's, squeezing her hand gently to show her he was always there for her.

"I'll never change Kairi."

**Welp, this is hopefully the first of many. ^^ I'm already planning a few more. But I want to see how well this oneshot is before going ahead with it. Please review x3**


End file.
